As the development of mobile devices and Internet, people often get information on Internet through a mobile terminal. In the webpage browsing, it typically needs to input login information in a login page of the web page, or input register information in multiple input boxes of a register page, wherein, a register page or a login page typically includes multiple input boxes. However, because the display screen space of a mobile terminal is limited, in the input process to the multiple input boxes, the case in which the input cannot be made due to the input boxes being covered by other interfaces often occurs, for example, the input boxes may be covered by a soft keyboard of an input method editor (IME).
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a web page including multiple input boxes. Referring to FIG. 1, the input process to multiple input boxes is as follows: after clicking the account number box A, the soft keyboard of the IME is popped up. Other input boxes B, C, and D are covered by the soft keyboard, that is, at the moment, only the operation to the box A can be made. Inputting a password into the password box B can be made only after the IME is turned off, the soft keyboard is removed, and the password box B is clicked again. After the input to password box B is finished, the clicking on a confirm box can be made only after the IME is turned off and the soft keyboard is removed, because the confirmation button is also be covered by the soft keyboard.
To sum up, in the prior art, when multiple input boxes of a web page of a mobile terminal is operated, the operations on other input boxes can be realized only after interface is turned off or a web page is manually moved.